


By your side // Snowbaz

by friendly_neighbourhood_rat



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_neighbourhood_rat/pseuds/friendly_neighbourhood_rat
Summary: Basically I was daydreaming and I wanted to write it down. I'm not the best writer, but my friend wanted to see it so here you go





	By your side // Snowbaz

**Baz**

Stupid Snow. How does he injure himself so frequently? Baz sighed as he rolled onto his side, now facing the boy's exposed freckled and bandaged back. He sighed again. He'd only got those wounds 2 days ago, and no magic seems to want to fully heal them. He can remember the fight that awarded the freckled boy his injuries. There was a dragon. And Snow was fighting relentlessly. Crowds had gathered despite the teachers attempts to send the students out of harm's way. Simon was floating somehow level with the dragon almost. Covered in burns and scratches and was starting to tire. The dragon slashed at Snow, it's claws ripping through his shirt and deep into his back. Snow fell to the ground with a sickening crack. Then he went off, like a bomb. It all happened so quickly. The dragon stopped fighting when a wave of magic rippled through the air. It started to thrash around. In pain almost. It burnt beat and killed people too close or too slow to run. Most of the people had ran away, except from the teachers who were bravely trying to put the dragon out of it's misery. The Mage ended up killing the dragon. But it was too late. Baz looked over at Simon. He was unconscious and bleeding on the ground. The teachers who's attention was now on Simon and his injuries, rushed towards him and took him away to heal him the best they could. Baz remembered walking back to their room and looking over at Snow's empty bed. Hoping that he hadn't died, that they'd managed to heal him. He collapsed on his own bed and slept, glad that when he woke up in the morning the boy was sleeping peacefully. He looked at Simon's freckled back. They hadn't managed to heal the worst of his injuries: the deep cuts on his back, and his broken ribs. He was tempted to try and  heal the boy, even though he knew it wouldn't work. He sighed and rolled onto his back. He stared at the roof, lost in thought when he heard muffled sobbing. He instantly looked over at Snow's bed. The boy was crying, his body shaking with sobs. "Snow?" He whispered. No reply. He sat up in his bed. "Snow?" He repeated. No reply again. The cries got slightly louder, an Baz watched Simon's body shake. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood. He moved closer to his roommates bed and stood over the crying boy. "Simon?" He said tentatively. He was crying intensely, the sobs only muffled by his blankets, now wet from tears. "Simon. What's wrong?" He asked, gingerly resting a hand on Snow's freckled shoulder.

**Simon**

Simon winced slightly when he felt Baz's cold hand on his warm shoulder. He pulled his knees closer to his chest. Wincing when his ribs ached. He grunted through his tears. He didn't know what to say. he never knew what to say, he was terrible when it came to words. He rolled over slowly to face the raven-haired boy. Pain flooded through his chest and back. He clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to subdue his sobs. It was his fault those people died. He couldn't control himself ad he went off. And he hurt the dragon and it lashed out and killed them. Sure it was the dragon that did it but if he had learned how to fucking control himself then those 5 people would still be here. It should've been him. It almost  _was_ him. Besides. Who would miss him anyway? He wished he could say that Baz would, but Baz wouldn't. Only Penny and maybe Agatha. He looked up at Baz's face. He looked worried and concerned. Why would he be worried and concerned about  _Simon?_ Simon of all people. Simon frowned in confusion. "Simon, What's wrong?" He said again. Simon was confused slightly. Why was Baz suddenly caring about him and calling him Simon? He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a choked sob came out. He closed his eyes and cried. It was all his fault. It was all his fault, It was all his fault, It was all his fucking fault. His body shook. He breathed deeply. "It's all my fault." He whispered in between cries. He opened his eyes and looked at Baz. "They're dead because of me. It's all my fault." He spat the words out like they were poison. Baz simply shook his head. "I can't control myself. I can't even cast spells. What kind of shit Mage am I?" He asked, his hair falling into his red and puffy eyes. "It should have been me." He whispered, eyes closed. He cried. Baz slipped a hand in Simon's. Snow's eyes shot open in surprise and shock. "Don't you dare say that." Baz whispered, staring into the boy's hypnotic blue eyes. Simon's mouth fell open slightly in shock and confusion. What the hell was happening?

**Baz**

Baz wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him and all of his freckles and moles. Especially that one on his neck. He wanted to hold him and tell him how much he loved him. But he couldn't, because it was bad enough that he was a vampire. But a gay vampire in love with his roommate the mages heir Simon fucking Snow? There was a special place in hell reserved just for him. He was gonna kiss him. Either kiss him or bite him- Fifth year all over again. Simon gingerly sat up. Baz sat beside him and Snow leaned on him for support. Baz brushed the hair out of Simon's face and leaned in to kiss him. Cold lips met warm and Baz smiled slightly when Snow started to kiss him back. Simon does this nice thing with his jaw. He moved closer to Snow. Snow finally pulled away gasping for air. He stared at Baz, slightly confused. "What?" Baz started to ask, until Simon kissed him, cutting him off. Baz's cold hands weaved into Snow's curly mop of hair. Simon smiled and grunted in approval and kissed him more fiercely. Baz pulled gently on Simon's hair, and he grunted again. Baz smiled. He pulled away and kissed all of the moles on Simon's neck. 

**Simon**

Simon couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. The things he'd been feeling and thinking about Baz were finally making sense. He liked that Baz was kissing his moles. He'd always thought they were annoying and ugly, but apparently Baz didn't, because he muttered "I've always wanted to do this." as he kissed them. He put his hands on either side of Baz's face and tilted it upwards to meet his. He smiled mischievously and kissed him again. He tasted exactly like how he smelt. Simon could kiss him for hours, but he needed to breathe and sleep. He pulled gently at Baz's lip with his teeth as he pulled away, gasping for breath. He laced Baz's fingers through his and lay down gently on his back, trying not to agitate the cuts in hit back or his broken ribs. Baz lay down next to him, and Simon rested his head gently on his chest and wrapped his arms around him, inhaling his scent. Baz wrapped an arm around his back protectively. That was one of the only nights they slept without nightmares, in each other's arms.


End file.
